fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure, Love Switch!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in the Earth Defense Pretty Cure! series. In order to activate their transformation, they need their respective Love Bracelets, however, this does not apply to Cure Crimson who needs her katana in order to transform. Pretty Cure Cure Scarlet Cure Cerulean Cure Epinard Cure Sulphur Cure Vesta Cure Crimson List of Sequences [[Himura Akiko|'Cure Scarlet']] —> episode 1 [[Mizushima Umi|'Cure Cerulean']]' '—>''' episode 2 [[Kazesawa Suzu|'Cure Epinard']]' —> episode 3 [[Amachi Rio|'Cure Sulphur']] —> episode 4 [[Sakurai Maki|'Cure Vesta']] —> episode 6 [[Himura Noya|'Cure Crimson']] —> episode 14 Sequences '''Akiko to Cure Scarlet' In Earth Defense Pretty Cure!, Akiko shouts, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" and kisses the Love Bracelet. She spins and her body then gets covered in a red glow and hearts from her bracelet. Her top and brooch appear, followed by her skirt, boots and gloves. Her hair also gets slightly lighter. Finally, she does a courtesy and Cure Scarlet recites her introductory speech while posing. Umi to Cure Cerulean In Earth Defense Pretty Cure!, Umi shouts, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" and kisses the Love Bracelet. She spins and her body then gets covered in a stream of water from her bracelet. Instantly, her top and brooch appear, followed by her skirt, boots and gloves. Finally, she waves through her hair and courtesy and Cure Cerulean recites her introductory speech while posing. Suzu to Cure Epinard In Earth Defense Pretty Cure!, Suzu shouts, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" and kisses the Love Bracelet. She spins and her body then gets covered in a gust of wind from her bracelet. Instantly, her top and brooch appear, followed by her skirt, boots and gloves. Finally, she fixes her glass and courtesy and Cure Epinard recites her introductory speech while posing. Rio to Cure Sulphur In Earth Defense Pretty Cure!, Rio shouts, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" and kisses the Love Bracelet. She spins and her body then gets covered in a rainbow and rocks. Instantly, her top and brooch appear, followed by her skirt, boots and gloves. Finally, she blows a kiss and courtesy and Cure Sulphur recites her introductory speech while posing. Maki to Cure Vesta In Earth Defense Pretty Cure!, Maki shouts, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" and kisses the Love Bracelet. She spins and her body then gets covered in flames. Instantly, her top and brooch appear, followed by her skirt, boots and gloves. Finally, she winks and courtesy and Cure Vesta recites her introductory speech while posing. Noya to Cure Crimson In Earth Defense Pretty Cure!, Noya shouts, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" and lets the tip of her katana touch the ground, emitting a strong light. Her body then gets covered in a red glow. Her top and jacket appear, followed by her skirt, boots and gloves. Finally, her katana splits into a sword and scythe and Cure Crimson recites her introductory speech while posing. Trivia * This is the first transformation where only the Cure's eye colour changes while their hair stays the same. * This is the sixth transformation sequence which does not require the help of mascots of any kind. * This is the first transformation where a Cure, Cure Crimson, uses a katana to transform. Gallery To be added. Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations Category:Transformation Phrases